Justice In War
by InsaneInk
Summary: The jail cell isn't the ideal place for it, not by a long shot. But they're trapped, by demons and Henriksen, not sure if they'll make it out of either's clutches. WINCEST During Jus In Bello 3x12


Comments at end of fic.

Enjoy~

* * *

The jail cell isn't the ideal place for it, not by a long shot. But they're trapped, by demons and Henriksen, not sure if they'll make it out of either's clutches. It might be the last they've got together, so these moments are sure as hell going to be good ones.

There's not much light to go by, aside from what drifts through the cell window. Even so, it's enough. The brothers don't need it anyway; everything they see is familiar territory.

It's always together.

Together they fight, together they are cornered, and together they'll die.

Only natural that they do this the same way.

Sam's up against the wall, right below the window, back arched and legs wrapped around Dean's waist. They don't care if someone sees them. They don't care what others think. It's for them only, and anybody else can fuck off.

When they're so close, so lost in each other the rest of the world just seems so damn insignificant.

Sam is gasping, trying to drag Dean even closer with his legs and simultaneously spread them wider. He wants to feel Dean, and nothing but Dean.

Dean is more than willing to oblige.

He thrusts Sam even harder up against the wall and it scrapes Sam's back, but he could really care less because Dean's picking up the pace while he leans down to kiss Sam's chest, and murmurs into his brother's skin.

"Love you Sam."

To Sam those words make the hassle of picking the cuffs and locks worth it.

"Leave them."

"Agent, this is my jail, and I won't have them doing, doing _that_,-"

"They're my prisoners. And I say leave them."

The Sheriff walks away, disgruntled, and disgusted, but he knows Henriksen has the power here.

Henriksen turns back to glance through the window in the sliding door that leads to the cells. It's an odd sight, and part of him says incest, what they're doing is wrong, but he sees something else in the Winchester boys.

He knows what love feels like, he's fallen into it often enough and come out with nothing but divorce papers, and he can tell that these boys have it.

He can tell, not just in the way Dean kisses Sam's chest, gently and with care, not just in the way Sam keeps dragging Dean back when he moves away even the slightest, or how they keep meeting each others eyes, a million words flying between them.

It's not those things that tip Henriksen off.

It's how they're not ashamed. Even if the Sheriff did walk in there, they wouldn't stop.

Henriksen walks into the office area, glances at Nancy, and the agent is sure she knows what's going on. Nonetheless, he nods at her and gives a small smile, snatches an unused chair from the opposite cubicle and places it in the hallway.

They're criminals yes, but everyone has to love. When they're done, he'll walk in like he saw nothing, put on his act to counter Dean's own smartass front, and life will go on.

But if he can do anything, even for people like the Winchesters, he'll do it.

If anything, he'll give them this.

With that Agent Henriksen sits in the chair, a guard dog on duty. He feels a little silly glaring at the officers that wander by to try and get in, but it has to be done.

So worth it.

"You too Dean."

Dean hits that sweet spot, and Sam gasps, digs his nails into Dean's shoulders and buries his face in his brother's neck.

He's close, so close and he loves Dean so much, Sam just wants to tell him over and over, forever. He realizes that he is saying it to Dean, stuck on repeat and switching between kissing Dean's neck and saying I love you.

"Love you Dean, so much-"

"Sam."

Dean touches the tattoo, the one he has too, like twins mirroring each other. It's just another connection between them.

Sam feels Dean stutter and freeze, feels himself being filled and clenches around his brother, both of them letting out hoarse cries as they release.

Sam slumps in Dean's arms, Dean always there to catch him, and he hugs his brother close.

It's almost painful to put clothes back on, after they've been so close, but it wouldn't sit well with the officers if they just stayed in their cell buck naked.

Even so Sam lays his head in Dean's lap when he sits on the bench, worn out and letting the deep calm flow through him.

"We should put the chains back on."

"Mmm."

"I think Henriksen saw."

"Mmm."

"Can you speak at all or did I fuck the words out of you?"

"Mmm."

"Okay." Dean leans back into the wall, lifts his hand to run it through Sam's hair.

"Okay."

A few minutes later Sam sits up and snaps the cuffs back on Dean and himself, ignoring Dean's jokes, '_Got a thing for bondage Sammy?' _and he leans back against the wall to rest his head on Dean's shoulder.

Sam pokes Dean's collar, because he knows he bit Dean there, just to mess with him.

Another five minutes later and the possessed Deputy Director Steven Groves walks into the cell block and shoot Dean in the shoulder.

Sam exorcises him, and he might just be a little ticked off that his post coital was interrupted, but he's not saying anything.

Fifteen minutes later Sam exorcises Henriksen, and the chains are taken off with a key this time.

They get glares, and a few stray looks from the officers, but the Winchesters dismiss them all. Work comes first, even if they're saving the people that are sickened by them.

When they show their tattoos Henriksen sees the bite mark. He didn't think Sam would be a biter.

When the station is saved, everything said and done, they can't help but sneak a kiss, but apparently they're not so sneaky. When they break apart Henriksen is standing in the doorway, blank faced.

Dean blushes a bit, and Sam grabs at Dean's hand, he's ready for something, for some kind of lecture, or anything, but all the agent does is nod and walk away.

They leave the station happy, another job done and more people saved, until Ruby knocks at the door and tells them to turn the news on. Ruby rubs it in, true to her demon nature.

They're not sure what to think after that.

* * *

Taking place during episode 3x12, Jus In Bello, name of this fic taken from the episode's name when translated into English.

Henriksen is a bit OOC, but I warped him to fit the fic. He's a good guy, and I think he'd be able to understand under those circumstances. You may say otherwise, but it's my fic, and I say he is going to help the boys.

The intercourse takes place between when they're taken in and when Deputy Director Steven Groves walks in. Even by helicopter, it's gotta take some time to get there.

Nancy, though her mention is short, was actually a big thing in my head. She's your typical God believing goes-to-Sunday-School girl, and while she might think the homosexual lifestyle is wrong, (and incest on top of that,) I would think that Nancy also believes in love.

It's pretty short, but there's thought behind it on my part.

Questions, comments, anything at all. Go ahead and leave me some word love.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
